Magical Grief
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. This is a more forum friendly and toned down version of Grief meant for roleplaying without the g rimdark undertones, or the over the top scenarios. This version of Grief is to go back to his roots as a happy-go-lucky villain who was less serious and more or less meant to make others laugh.While Grief relatively retains many of his powers, playing style, personality, character, and overall 'theme', he is now meant to be more simple and fun loving. Main Information: Name: '''Grief Moscati '''Species: '''Meta-Mobian fox '''Age: '''9 '''Residence: '''Spagonia ''Occupation'':' Witch and geomancer, giant rampaging monster '''Position: '''Giant rampaging monster, acolyte witch. '''Ethnicity:' Spagonian (Italian) Appearance: Grief will relatively be the same from his original kid version in terms of appearance.He will have grey and black fur as he does in his adult version in the Dimensional Wars continuity. However, when using his powers he may emit a sort of supernatural glow or glowing eyes, yet this is still to be decided upon. Magical Grief also wears a sort of violet manskirt/loincloth with the wiccian symbol for earth on it embroiled in brown. He is known wear giant bracelets with the wiccan symbol for males engraved on each and a belt with the symbol of mountains on them. Unlike normal Grief magical Grief lets his hair grow, (irony) down his back as Wiccians believe that most, if not all their magic come from their hair. Personality: This version of Grief will retain most of his kid version's personality. He will be bratty and juvenile as he was ever, as well as loyal and comical. Essentially Grief will be childish,mischievous, informal, funny, loyal, brave.The concept for this version of Grief is to be more lighthearted and fun, so expect simplicity. ' ' History: One fateful day Grief was visiting his aunt Amanda. While he always fount her a tad strange, somewhat of a the 'black sheep' of the family who had all manner of bizarre rumors go around her, he nevertheless was curious to visit her and take a look around her cabin. As he was exploring her abasement, the young fox child fount an old book and some other items that she had stored up. While playing pretend and acting like he could out of all things, make a spell to make him bigger so that the bullies wouldn't bother him, he accidentally cast an actual spell on himself. As the child now grew and grew her began to feel a surge of excitement, that was until he realize that he was about to outgrow her basement and be crushed to death by his own growing body underground. Fortunately however Amanda arrived on the scene to use her own magical capabilities to seal off his super-natural growth spurt. Eventually after he is restored back to normal, Amanda has him sit down and she reveals that she is in fact, a witch. While she is unsure of how the spell translated from turning a small child into a nearly oversized stuck giant, she had come to the believe that it was his imagination as he preformed his sloppy ritual on accident. Amanda then discovers a mark on his left hand, and thus she concluded that the ritual has placed an unknown brand upon his fur. Deciding that she cannot dissolve this powerful spell that she admittedly forgot how to fix, she decides to use it for both of their benefits and train him in the ways of sorcery as her bloodlined apprentice. Powers: Grief will essentially have similar powers as he had before, only magical in nature. Thus his size-shifting, super-strength,and enhanced endurance will stay relatively the same. However, his powers will be mystical and magical in nature, thus he will be susceptible to anti-magical attacks, spells, bindings, and all manner of magic based attacks.He will be considered a witch with a particular spell that is the source of his powers. Abilities: *Size-shifting *Super-strength (when giant) *Enhanced endurance (when giant) *Magic adeptness. (He has witches blood in him.) *Geomancy, earth based magical element *Earth manipulation *Dirt, rock, and mineral manipulation *Giant spindash attack, (called 'Massive Dash') *Longevity (Due to being a witch in bloodline) Weaknesses: While Grief will retain many of his former weaknesses and limitations, due to being magical in nature such weaknesses will vary from their original versions. *Slower in reflexes when giant *Hydrophobia *Cannot swim *Weak against water attacks *Large target *Succepitable to other magical, anti-magical, and even demonic attacks *Super high metabolism (he could shrink if he gets hungry.) *Vulnerable to: Lasers, magic, demonic powers, radiation, fire, electricity, cryokinesis, mind-control, plasma, biological weaponry, chemical weaponry, sonic attacks or loud noise attacks. *Being vulnerable in the eyes and ears. *Grief needs a lot of fuel for his magic powers, thus at his age he is reluctant to acquire power by mystical items and artifacts. *Grief seems to focus on one spell to make himself giant, this can be a weakness if exploited properly. Stats: Trivia: *Instead of his last name being Bradanska, it's Moscati. As in the famous Italian scientist, Giuseppe Moscati. This is however a last name shared with his aunt Amanda. *This version of Grief is very hydrophobic, unlike his Dimensional Wars counterpart. *This version of Grief may eat people, unlike the original one in Dimensional Wars. *His growth powers may be a combination of plant based and earth/rock based magic.However, it could just be a curse from the spell that he would actually find beneficial. *Magical Grief wears a manskirt akin to Cyrus in Jaredthefox92's Dimensional Wars continuity. *Like Cyrus, he may also be homosexual. However, since he is inspired by both versions of Grief, Magical Grief is more than likely to be biologically bisexual. Gallery: gigantic magical grief.png|A WIP of a super-sized Magical Grief using his geomancy. Powerful magical Grief 2017.png Magical Grief rearview.png Magical Grief with Amanda.png Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Magical Abilities Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC